


new ordinary

by iwasraisedtokeepquiet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, but then komori is the best cousin, first I love you's, it's komori time don't disturb please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasraisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/iwasraisedtokeepquiet
Summary: "Alright you two, break it up. It's Komori Time and Komori Time I will get,” His cousin tries to pry them apart but relentless as he is, Atsumu just tightens his grip on Omi’s shoulders and Kiyoomi can’t help but squeeze Atsumu back.“Nooo!”"Give me my cousin back, Atsumu!"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	new ordinary

It was an ordinary day.

To Kiyoomi it feels like an ordinary day. He woke up and worked out, made his tea while replying to his messages before he picked up a book to read on his day off. He had all intentions to just relax for the day until Komori went and demanded for Cousin Time and he gets dragged out of his apartment to go eat outside or something and _please, Kiyo you need to get some sun on you, you can't get any paler than this_.

So Kiyoomi lets himself be ushered from one store too many and eats more ice cream flavor he's tasted his whole life. Just an ordinary day out with Motoya.

But in between their perusal of stores, where they don't even buy anything and as he sidesteps strangers as much as he can, Kiyoomi spotted his boyfriend in the middle of the crowd already looking and grinning at him.

He stops walking which then stops his cousin as well, giving him a questioning look and gets his answer when he traces Kiyoomi’s line of sight.

Kiyoomi just had to hide his pleased smirk with an eye roll and as if he's looking at a mirror, Atsumu opened his arms as he did. Now, they’re just a couple of dorks waiting who’ll give in to the hug.

Atsumu chuckles but starts walking towards him, arms still outstretched at shoulder level and Kiyoomi didn't hesitate to take the last few steps to close their distance. The next thing he knows, he’s hugging and being hugged by his boyfriend, basking in the scent he’s not breathed in the past… what? 14 hours they’ve been apart? Pathetic. But by gods, he smells good.

"Ya missed me, Omi-kun?" Atsumu asks in his ear, teasing tone apparent in his voice. _Just an ordinary day_ , Kiyoomi thinks.

"Alright you two, break it up. It's Komori Time and Komori Time I will get,” his cousin tries to pry them apart but relentless as he is, Atsumu just tightens his grip on Omi’s shoulders and Kiyoomi can’t help but squeeze Atsumu back.

“Nooo!”

"Give me my cousin back, Atsumu!" Komori is still trying to pull them apart from their ever-tightening hug and light laughter can be heard as the two fight for Kiyoomi, as they have taken into doing whenever their teams have a match since the start of the new season. Just an ordinary day, it really seems like.

But Kiyoomi relinquishes his hug eventually to go back to the Komori-proclaimed Cousin Time.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miya," he says, brushing his fingers to Atsumu’s hand.

"Can’t wait," Atsumu replied leaning in as if to kiss him on the cheek but stopped about a hair's breadth away as if asking for permission. Atsumu’s lips didn't touch Omi's cheek until Kiyoomi tilts his head to accept it. Atsumu firmly plants a kiss on his cheek then walks away, but not before sending a wave over at Komori.

Just... an ordinary day, he guesses.

Cousin Time continues and Motoya even manages to pull him into doing a "light grocery shopping" which Kiyoomi questions as the already half-full cart gets even fuller one item at a time.

He's busy glaring at the high-fiber-gluten-free-probably-tastes-like-cardboard cereal Motoya tossed into the cart when Kiyoomi felt someone knocked against his shoulder. 

An apology or a reprimand was on the tip of his tongue, depending on what kind of stranger bumped into him, but he's met by a blinding smile from no other than his boyfriend with his own basketful of groceries slung on his arm.

"What—," Kiyoomi didn't finish his question when Komori more or less yells, "KOMORI TIME!"

"Alright, alright geez," Atsumu admits defeat, holding up his hand and shaking his head. "Bye Omi-omi," his eyes smiling in amusement, already taking his leave.

Everything happened so fast after that and Kiyoomi didn't realize he said it until everyone on the aisle had stopped moving and are looking in the direction from where the voice came from. Which is from him, apparently.

"Huuuggg!" Did he just... say that out loud? And in quite a demanding tone, even? Loudly? Him? Kiyoomi's starting to question if it really is still an ordinary day.

Atsumu, to his credit, only takes a couple of seconds to shake off his surprise and swoops in to take Omi into his arms, this time one of his hands cradles Omi’s head to carefully direct it to the crook of his neck as he softly sings, "Omi-kun."

They didn’t hear any protests from Motoya, but Atsumu let go after a moment to let them get back to what they were doing. “I’ll call you later, yeah?”

Like earlier, Atsumu paused for Kiyoomi’s acquiescence before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

When Atsumu has turned at the end of the aisle, Kiyoomi looks back at his cousin to see him with a teasing smirk while wiggling his eyebrows, which quite honestly looks ridiculous, so Kiyoomi just stuffs his hands on his coat pocket and says in his defense, "He gives the best hugs, okay."

Motoya being the only long time companion of his dear old cousin just responds a meager “Okay” before they start walking again, Motoya adding another stupid sounding cereal to his cart.

They haven't even reached the end of this aisle when Kiyoomi hears himself softly sigh, "I love him."

And if not for the sound of the cart crashing on the shelves, Kiyoomi wouldn't have realized the gravity of what he said.

He's never said it out loud. He's never even admitted it to himself before, so he stands there on a random aisle of a grocery store zeroing in on the fact that he truly, unreservedly, loves Miya Atsumu.

"Kiyo," Komori calls for him, "Do you want to go after him?"

He looks back to his cousin, tears already forming in his eyes and can't speak a word of his assent, he's just too dumbfounded.

Of all the days, of all the places.

It wasn't an ordinary day after all.

Komori ushers him from aisle to aisle, shopping cart already forgotten, eyes frantically searching for one dumb-looking blond who he apparently loves so much. They found him on the condiments aisle, engrossed on what seems to be cayenne and paprika.

"Hi," Kiyoomi whispers when he’s by Atsumu’s elbow which caused him to jump a little but smiles easily when he realized it's Omi.

"Hi," Atsumu replies, putting the condiments he's perusing back on the shelf.

Kiyoomi looks back at Motoya only to see him duck out of sight but most definitely still eavesdropping.

"I..." Omi begins, but his voice seems stuck in his throat.

"Hmm?"

"Just... give me a second please."

"I'll give you all the seconds you want, Omi-omi," ever-charming, Atsumu reaches out and takes Omi’s hands on his, sensing his nervousness.

"Atsumu, please," he can’t believe this is happening, Kiyoomi closes his eyes and braces for it because he knows for himself that he would say it. He’ll say it now and no one can stop him, he just needs a little bit more time. Just a tiny bit more.

Atsumu gasps upon hearing his first name and Omi opens his eyes to look at him.

"I know... Atsumu, I just— Earlier, right? When you bumped into me purposely,"

"Yup," he croaks out, audibly swallowing.

"Atsumu," Omi says getting frustrated, more at himself than anyone else, and tightening his hold in Atsumu's hands because he needs to say this, he needs to tell him so he could understand, "Listen, please.

“When you bumped into me, then walked away, then I stupidly make a fool of myself letting the whole place know I want a hug but you still hugged me anyway and you left. Then Komori just has this stupid look on his stupid face and in my defense, I said you give the best hugs then it's okay! It's over! It's just an ordinary day but then I took a few steps forward then realized I love you and I said it out loud and it's like everything makes sense and doesn’t all at once because it feels too big for me to comprehend but I feel it. I feel it so much."

Kiyoomi ends his rambling, taking in big gulps of breath and waits and just looks Atsumu dead in his eyes.

"What'd you say you said?"

"I said I love you. And I wasn't planning on saying it without you in front of me bu—"

Kiyoomi was stopped by Atsumu's lips on his, no questions, no pauses, not that he minds, their hands yielding to envelope each other in their arms.

"First you call me by my name then you tell me you love me,” Atsumu wipes Kiyoomi’s tears with his knuckle, “Omi, please my heart can't take it."

"I'm sorry."

"No, hey, nothing to be sorry for. Not if I love you back," hearing it back from Atsumu completely lifts the anxiety from Kiyoomi’s heart, making him breathe easier.

By now, both of them are a mess but this doesn’t stop them from sharing another kiss, not caring if other people need condiments.

It was never an ordinary day after all.

But Kiyoomi thinks, loving and being loved by Miya Atsumu is his new ordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are grammar errors, I only have Grammarly on my side hehehe.
> 
> But much like my [BokuAka Not Enough fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106760), this was a spur of the moment kind of thing and I wrote it on my friend's DM on Twitter and just... Omi and I need Atsumu hugs lol
> 
> Also, I think Motoya and Omi's relationship as cousins are so important AND YES KOMORI TIME DO NOT DISTURB HEHEHEEH But he supports Omi and Tsum so he got their backs and he really is the best cousin ^-^
> 
> [Link to Tweet](https://twitter.com/iwrtkeepquiet/status/1337385265149534209?s=19)


End file.
